The present invention relates generally to supporting devices such as holders or clips to support an object such as a smart phone on a steering wheel of an automobile. More particularly, the holder of the invention relates to devices that can be easily placed on and removed from a steering wheel of an automobile without the need to use any tools. At the same time, the holder of the invention assures safety of the driver by allowing the smart phone to swing away in case of airbag deployment in the rare case where there is sufficient interference while typically the airbag deploys in front of the holder.
Certain objects, such as cell phones, smart phones for example an iPhone, portable GPS navigation devices, notepads and maps, are commonly used within a vehicle, whether during longer trips or on a day-to-day basis. For the purposes of this description all these objects are collectively described using a term “smart phone”. The term vehicle is used to include automobiles, trucks, buses, watercrafts, airplanes, bicycles, motorcycles, snowmobiles and other moving objects controlled by an operator using a steering implement. The term “steering wheel” is used to include that of a vehicle or a bicycle and encompasses such items as handle bars or other bars located in front or nearby the operator of a vehicle.
The layout of many vehicles, however, and in particular automobiles, is rarely convenient to the use of such devices. Typically, vehicle interiors lack any space in which the smart phone may be placed for easy access. Moreover, the use of smart phones is often hindered, since the operator must often simultaneously operate the vehicle. In modern large vehicles, such as SUVs and vans, the windshield is located quite far from the driver and so any window-mounting holders for smart phones are not convenient in operation as they require a far reach for the driver to operate the device.
GPS Navigation devices that map the driver's location while driving have become a very useful tool for travelers. Many high-end automobiles have a built-in GPS navigation system that has a relatively large display built into the dashboard. While this feature is useful, the GPS becomes an essential necessity when traveling through an unfamiliar location as evidenced by rental car companies renting GPS navigation devices.
An alternative to renting a GPS device for owners of a smart phone such as an iPhone is to access Google Maps with GPS Navigation, but using such mobile device is problematic since there is not a convenient way to hold the device especially when driving.
Typical holders for small electronic devices are either permanently mounted inside the car using a goose neck mechanism or attached to the windshield with a suction cup. A typical location of such device is quite far away from the driver thus making it difficult to see the details of the screen and requires more attention looking away from the road. While this may be OK to make a phone call, using the navigation function is not as practical since the driver needs to look at the details of the map on the screen and the road frequently. To compensate for this problem, the typical display size in dedicated navigation devices is much larger than a screen of a cell phone.
Accordingly, smart phones may be more easily used as navigation devices when they are supported within or on a vehicle closer to the driver. Certain objects have been supported on a steering wheel of a vehicle for improved access. For example, various map and notepad holders for attachment to a steering wheel are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,822 and 5,193,777. Clipboard attachments for a steering wheel are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,709 and 5,385,283. Even cigarette cases and computers have been attached to vehicle steering wheels as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,514,102 and 5,542,314, respectively. These holder devices typically involve at least one bar crossing the steering wheel and attached thereto at two opposite locations. The presence of an object securely connected to the steering wheel and located across the middle thereof creates an obvious risk of interference with the airbag in case of an accident. Not only the device may prevent proper deployment of an airbag but also it creates a risk of injuring the driver by dislodging from the steering wheel and moving towards the driver when propelled by an airbag.
Various other deficiencies exist with current holder devices found in the art. For instance, many devices are difficult to install and use, and are commonly made to support one particular object, such as a notepad or a cigarette case. Moreover, no steering wheel support devices of the art allow for the simultaneous and continuous use of an object when the steering wheel is manipulated, such as when the vehicle is in motion. In particular, no device discloses supporting a smart phone on a vehicle's steering wheel, wherein the smart phone may be easily and continuously used by the occupant when operating the vehicle. Accordingly, these and other deficiencies may be addressed by the present invention.